


I believe in destiny

by Freak5000



Series: Soulmate AUs [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, superfriends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freak5000/pseuds/Freak5000
Summary: tumblr promt: the things your soulmate loves show up on your skin





	I believe in destiny

On Krypton there were no Soulmates, people were mated by their compatibility. That didn’t mean that they couldn’t be happy in the relationship, Kara’s parents were truly perfect for each other. But when a rainbow flag suddendly appeared on Alex’ left arm one month after she arrived on earth the Danvers had to explain to her that on earth two people were destined to be together, their souls bonded, their love pure. The souls were bonded so strongly that the things your soulmate loved most would appear on your skin as a so-called soul mark. They also told her that they couldn’t tell if she had a soulmate on earth. When her first mark appeared not short after she was ecstatic to meet her other half that she now knew existed. But she didn’t know how to find them with the little information she had.  
When Alex who had a badge of national city on her shoulder met Detective Maggie Sawyer with a gun on her bicep and Kara’s own name on her wrist she couldn’t be happier for her sister who had always focused on Kara’s issues and sometimes forgot to live her life. Still, she was even more desperate to find her own soulmate. Would they have Alex’ name on their body? Would they be okay with her being Supergirl? She longed to find the person to come home to, that she could love unconditionally and who would even reciprocate her feelings. 

She had to wait a few months longer until she finally got a hint on who her soulmate could be. On the inside of her right arm was the logo of L-Corp, a local company. Surely there could not be many people that were really passionate about it. She was grateful of Snapper for the first time when he sent her to interview the CEO of L-Corp later. Surely, she could find her soulmate when she went to visit the company. She was not prepared to meet the most beautiful woman she ever laid her eyes on though. When she was finally able to tear her gaze away from the prettiest green eyes she knew her gaze fell on the woman’s wrist. The word ‘Alex’ was written in her own handwriting. Her eyes snapped back up to find the woman already giving her a soft warm smile that she returned with a broad grin that lit up her own face.

After she met Lena it was not difficult to make out why there was a wine glass on her thigh. Lena hated the taste of beer and preferred to drink wine even when they went to a bar or club. She loved to relax with a glass of red in the bathtub after an exhausting day and she knew astonishingly much about expensive Italian or French wine.  
Lena also likes to spend her free time reading a delightful book from her huge bookshelf that is displayed on Kara’s left side right under her ribs while drinking a cup of tea. People often peg Lena as a typical coffee drinker but the steaming cup of tea on Kara’s bicep suggests otherwise.

Kara always wondered why there was a black cat wrapping around her ankle but was too afraid to ask Lena about it fearing that it might not be alive anymore and that she would bring up bad memories. That’s why she yelped in surprise when the cat was suddenly sitting in Lena’s flat that they were just entering. Lena laughed at her puzzled expression before she explained that the cat probably belonged to a neighbor but that it came through her window from time to time to visit her and that ‘Albert’ as she called him kept her company in her darkest days when no one else was there. And if Kara bought cat snacks from there on stocking them at Lena’s place to thank Albert no one could blame her.

The mark that took her the longest to understand was the first one that had appeared on her skin. The piano keys and music notes on her shoulder blade didn’t make sense to her for a long time until she landed on Lena’s balcony after a Supergirl job that she got finished earlier than expected. She stopped herself from calling out to her girlfriend when she heard soft music coming from a room that she had never entered. As she peered through the door she saw Lena sitting there, playing the piano with the most elegant and deliquated moves she had ever seen. She was so memorized by the moment that she didn’t realize Lena had finished and turned to pat the spot on the stool beside her. As she sat down she saw that the sheets that Lena played from had the same notes on them that were on her shoulder. Lena then proceeded to tell her that she taught herself how to play the piano whenever she felt lonely or sad when she was at the Luthor’s and that the song is something her real mother always played for her when she was a little child and how that was one of the only things she remembers from before her adoption. Kara asked Lena to play the song for her again and the two of them sat at the piano for the whole evening talking about everything.

The mark that was easiest to interpret appeared the morning after their first real date where Kara took Lena out to a restaurant and to a walk in the park afterwards that ended with their first kiss was also the mark that made Kara the happiest. Her own name was written in bold letters on the inside of her left arm.

~

Lena never cared about finding her soulmate like other people did. Sure, it was nice knowing there was someone out there who was perfect for her and she had to admit that she always wanted to know what things were important enough for her to appear on her other half’s skin but she never felt the need to actively search them out when she was younger and during the darkest time of her life when she probably needed a soulmate most she simply didn’t have the time to find them seeing that she suddenly became CEO of one of the biggest innovation and technology company’s around the globe. When she got through that phase she was used to being on her own so much that she found it senseless to wait for them any longer, especially since there was always the possibility that they didn’t want to be with her as soon as they realized that she was a Luthor. 

Thus, her wish to find out what the marks on her body meant after she met Kara surprised even herself though that didn’t stop her from trying to piece the pictures together with the persona and life of her soulmate.  
Some of them where pretty clear from the start. The potsticker on her left and the pizza on her right biceps where an easy riddle to solve for anyone who knew Kara at all. The first time they met outside of L-Corp was at Kara’s place for a movie night. The host ordered ten servings of potstickers and three large pizzas for the two of them. Lena had to admit that she didn’t expect them to actually eat all the food, much less in on hour or for Kara to bring two tubes of ice cream for dessert. It was that evening that Kara explained to her how she needed to eat more than most humans due to her alien metabolism.  
They talked about Kara’s origin soon in their relationship. Lena knew that Kara was Supergirl when she realized that they were soulmates. She wanted to start anything that might build between the two of them on an honest basis and wanted them to be on the same level so she showed Kara the Crest of the House of El that was positioned on her shoulder blade. Kara got flustered and started to ramble but sobered up after some time and asked Lena to have a conversation. They talked about what it meant that one of them was a Super and the other one a Luthor but to Lena’s surprise Kara seemed to have no problem with it besides endangering Lena and seemed determined to get to know her even though Lena promised to not be hurt or angry if Kara didn’t want to have anything to do with her. They swapped numbers after that conversation and Lena received an enthusiastic text with too many emoticons that made her laugh out loud not even five minutes after Kara left.

Some of the marks were confusing to her before she got to know Kara. If Lena was honest with herself she had been kind of jealous when the name ‘Alex’ appeared on her right wrist. It was not common for people to have any name besides their own on their skin so she couldn’t explain to herself why her soulmate would love this person called Alex so much. Her opinion on the matter changed as soon as she first saw Kara interact with her big sister. There was so much love and adoration in every move, every smile and every touch they shared no matter how small. Her understanding and respect for their relationship only expanded with every story Kara told her about her childhood and how lonely and frightened of her new powers she felt when she first came to earth until Alex made her feel at home for the first time on this foreign planet. 

Some of the marks were not as easy to understand. Lena had no idea what to think of the pile of board games circled by the word ‘Superfriends’ on her thigh until later in their relationship. Kara talked a lot about her friends. She always seemed to think of an anecdote about what Winn or James did at work or what Maggie brought for Alex when she visited her at the DEO this afternoon. Kara had a high opinion of her friends and that was exactly why Lena was afraid to meet them. What would happen if they didn’t like her? If they couldn’t even stand to be in the same room as her? Would Kara choose her if she had to pick between Lena and her friends? She wasn’t really sure about it. Kara tried to assure her that they would love her but Lena didn’t trust her in that matter, her girlfriend tended to be oblivious regarding some things. Thus, Lena tried to postpone meeting Kara’s friends as long as possible even though the blonde invited her to outings at their regular bar and game nights frequently. It wasn’t until she met every one of them in a more casual setting and alone that she agreed to meet them officially as Kara’s new girlfriend on a weekly game night after Winn invited her at the DEO.  
She nearly bailed on them three times that day with a flimsy excuse before Kara came to her office to calm her nerves. When they arrived at Alex’ and Maggie’s place that evening everyone greeted her with a warm, welcoming hug before settling down in the living room with beer, wine, potstickers and snacks to catch up with each other’s weeks. Lena was pleasantly surprised when no one mentioned her family or seemed to bat an eyelash at her all but sitting in Kara’s lap the whole time and instead asked her questions about her work. She tried giving them a vague answer before politely redirecting the attention to someone else but everybody seemed to be genuinely interested in her day and Winn promptly started asking her questions about her new project with an enthusiastic and overjoyed expression. Even Alex piped in sometime later in their conversation to talk about L-Corp’s work in the field of bio engineering and Maggie and James had to stop them at some point arguing that there is only so much nerd talk one could handle without understanding one word before getting a bad headache. Lena didn’t mind the interruption, especially after she saw the soft smile that was on Kara’s face the whole time while she watched her. She turned to return the smile and the two of them remained grinning at each other until Maggie demanded to start playing the first game before ‘the lovebirds start undressing each other with their eyes’. Kara rolled her eyes at the comment but grabbed the game and started setting it up. Lena couldn’t say that she ever had played monopoly since Lillian deemed everything fun not worth a Luthor’s time but she figured that it couldn’t be too difficult to spend money and try to make the right investments since that was what she did at work every day anyway.  
She wasn’t wrong if the pile of money and property in front of her at the end of the game was an indicator. She was worried about the reaction she would get for beating them at the first game on her first game night for a brief moment but she was afraid for no reason at all. Kara picked her up and spun Lena in her arms, Alex ruffled her hair on her way to the fridge, Maggie gave her an ‘Impressive Little Luthor. Very impressive.’ and James and Winn grinned at her from the other side of the table. And after a game of Pictionary, a round of The Game of Life, a race in Mario Kart on the Wii and a very heartful goodbye Lena can’t help but smile and trace the mark on her thigh as she lies in bed in the arms of a sleeping Kara thinking that she finally understands.

Their first Christmas as a couple comes along after they have been dating for seven months. Lena is used to spending the holidays alone in her office working so it doesn’t take much persuasiveness on Kara’s part for her to come spend Christmas at her childhood home with the rest of the superfriends as Winn had named their group. It isn’t until she stands in front of Kara’s home in Midvale that she recognizes it from the detailed painting of a small, cozy, detached house with a neat garden on her back. They are greeted by Eliza at the door who gives her the warmest motherly hug she ever received before they get ushered in a snug living room to sit on a well-worn couch with a plate of homemade cookies and the instruction to wait for the rest of the superfriends to arrive and for Eliza to finish the meal. After a weekend of meals full of laughter and love and the first pleasant Christmas she could remember Lena that maybe she caught a glimpse of the warm feeling of parental love.

Some of the marks were impossible to understand on her own or by getting to know Kara. Lena sometimes woke in the middle of the night to find Kara absentmindedly stroking the one on her hip that showed the beautiful sunset of a red sun.  
It wasn’t until two years into their relationship that Kara started speaking while still tracing the mark. Lena was awake as soon as she realized what happened and listened the whole night to Kara’s stories about a planet with a red sun, a god named ‘Rao’, an advanced technology, a different society and a tragic and sad end. When she surprised Kara by speaking in Kryptonian that she learned from Clark Kent three months after that she was pulled in a strong embrace. Kara settled her face in Lena’s neck and she could feel the spot dampen when she reciprocated the hug.

Every mark had its own story and Lena loved to learn about the different facets and layers that made out Kara as a person but her favorite mark by far appeared on her left wrist one month after they met. In Kara’s cursive ornate handwriting, just as Alex’ name is on her right one, on her left there is written another name. She loves looking at the four letters that always ground her and make her feel wonderful no matter how bad her day is.  
_‘Lena’._

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to write a soulmate AU, and I thought this promt sounded cute so i tried it. Tell me what you think about it?
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr: http://om-aca-gay.tumblr.com/


End file.
